


it's the way that I feel when I'm with you, brand new

by ladyofthesun



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kim picks her up, Trini is high after a surgery, Trini's a lil OOC cause she's out of it, anaesthesia hijinks, that's it that's the fic, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthesun/pseuds/ladyofthesun
Summary: “Wait! You’re my girlfriend!?”“Yep,” Kim made sure to wave at the receptionist as she wheeled Trini out the front doors.“Wow. I hit the jackpot.”OrI watched a cute video of a guy that was high on anaesthetics reacting to seeing his wife for the first time again and this happened.





	it's the way that I feel when I'm with you, brand new

“Kim please,” Zack’s voice pleads through Kim’s phone, “You  _ have _ to record it. It’s your duty as my best friend!”

“I thought you were Trini’s best friend?” Kim teases, turning onto a side road.

“I can love two people.”

“I’ll see what I can do, but no promises!” She parked as close to the front doors of the hospital as she could, only slightly crooked, which was probably the best it was gonna get. She said goodbye to Zack and got out of the car, sending a quick text to Trini’s mom to let her know she had arrived.

June was busy picking up the boys from soccer practice and Trini’s dad was out of town, so Kim had been trusted with getting Trini home after her operation.

She asked the front reception where her girlfriend was being held, only to find out she was sitting in the second waiting room. June had already cleared her to be checked out. 

She thanked the receptionist before tucking her phone into her jacket pocket.

Her girlfriend was easy to spot. The children’s waiting room was pretty empty. 

Trini was sitting on a wheelchair, staring up at the ceiling, painted to look like a collection of clouds.

“Look! It’s a tiger!” The nurse standing next to her, nodding, very obviously trying to hold in a smile.

“You been causing trouble babe?” Kim had no reservations about hiding her amusement. 

Trini’s head snapped to the sound of her voice, no longer focused on the shapes above her.

“Holy shit!” Her mouth dropped open, eyes wide, “You’re so pretty!”

Kim’s shoulders shook with silent laughter, “Am I now?”

“Yep!” Trini started nodding, “Like, probably the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen. And I’ve seen a lot of pretty girls because girls are pretty, and I’m gay for pretty girls. Did you know I’m gay? And that you’re a pretty girl? The prettiest girl. Like so pretty.” 

Her head was still nodding. Kim would be concerned if the nurse looked worried, but instead, she was just biting her lip, a smile breaking through.

“Zack’s gonna be so mad I didn’t get that on video.”

Trini had trailed off and was now just sappily smiling up at Kim.

“You ready to go?” Kim asked.

“I’m coming with  _ you? _ I thought you worked here as like a- a full-time professional pretty person.”

“I don’t think a job like that exists,” Kim went around the girl to start pushing her wheelchair, the nurse falling into step behind them, crossing things off of her clipboard, “Besides, working as a full-time pretty person might cut into the time I spend being your girlfriend, Trini.”

“Your name is Trini! That’s  _ my _ name! Wow!” The rest of the words Kim had spoken registered in her mind soon after, “Wait! You’re my girlfriend!?”

“Yep,” Kim made sure to wave at the receptionist as she wheeled Trini out the front doors.

“Wow. I hit the jackpot.” Trini had twisted around in the wheelchair to look at Kim, the nurse slightly pushed her shoulder. She shouldn’t be stressing her muscles anytime soon.

“I can’t believe I have such a pretty girlfriend! Sharon, do you  _ see _ how pretty my girlfriend is?”

The nurse, whose actual name was Shay, according to her badge, looked up from her clipboard and glanced at Kim, “You’re a lucky lady, Miss Gomez.”

Trini tilted her head back to look at Kim, “You don’t look like a Trini.”

“That’s because I’m not a Trini, I’m a Kim.” She dug her keys out of her pocket and unlocked the car.

“Kim. Kimberly. That’s such a pretty name. You’re so pretty. I’m gay. Shuri, my girlfriend is so pretty and I’m so gay for her.”

The nurse, whose name was still Shay, nodded before opening the passenger side door of Kim’s car. Kim put the brakes on the wheelchair and put a hand on Trini’s shoulder.

“I’m gonna help you up, okay?”

“That’s  _ perfectly _ okay with me, Kimberly. Are you gonna carry me? You look strong. And pretty. I won’t mind if you carried me.” Trini kept babbling as Kim helped her into the car, securing her seatbelt before putting her phone on the holder that she kept on the windshield, camera pointed at Trini. 

“You okay?” Trini stopped talking for a moment and nodded.

Kim smiled at her before closing the door and turning to the nurse, who was now holding the wheelchair, “Thanks for the help.” 

The nurse returned her smile, “I wasn’t lying by the way, she’s a lucky lady.” Shay winked before rolling the wheelchair away.

“You’re back!” Kim was greeted with Trini’s elated voice once she opened the car door and climbed into the driver’s seat.

“Of course,” Kim checked that her phone was still recording, Zack would be delighted to see the normally reserved girl this way.

“I missed you. I was so lonely. And Cheryl wasn’t even here to keep me company. I like you better. You’re prettier. Shelby was pretty too. And nice. But you’re my girlfriend. And I’m pretty sure you’re an angel. So you’re prettier.”

“I’m an angel am I?” Kim pulled out of the hospital car park, but she could see Trini nodding wildly out of the corner of her eye.

“Yup! It’s the only explanation. I’ve done all the math.”

Kim raised an eyebrow, “And what math was that?”

“It’s a very scientific study. You’re at  _ least _ at 180% pretty at the moment, and I don’t think you’re even trying, so whe- oh my god, look at that cat!” Trini cut off in the middle of her sentence to point at a spot on the window, “It’s gone! Kim the cat disappeared where did it go?”

“Babe, we’re in a moving car.”

_ “We’re moving?” _

Kim was pretty sure Zack was actually going to laugh his ass off.

The rest of the car ride continued in much the same way. Trini had completely lost her filter and her train of thought resembled bumper cars more than anything else.

Kim parked in the Gomez’ driveway and finally turned off her phone, before leading Trini out of the car and into her house.

The girl was leaning heavily on her, which made it difficult to unlock the door.

“Why do you have a key to my house?”

“I’m your girlfriend, remember? Your mom gave it to me a couple months ago.”

“We’ve been dating for a  _ couple of months?”  _ Trini’s mouth was wide open.

“It’s gonna be two years in May.”

_ “Two years!?” _ Kim nodded, setting the surprised girl down on the couch, “And my  _ mom _ knows?”

“Of course,” Kim went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water but rushed out again when she heard a crash.

“Wow, that was loud,” Trini was leaning over the coffee table, reaching for the remote, and had dropped the small bowl holding keys onto the floor. Kim shook her head and handed her girlfriend the remote.

“Stay still, okay?”

Trini nodded, a small smile on her face. She turned the TV on, the news channel was playing the battle that had happened between the rangers and Scorpina a couple of weeks ago.

Kim handed Trini the water, but her girlfriend’s eyes wouldn’t leave the screen.

“The Power Rangers are  _ so _ cool. Did you see how the yellow one jumped on top of that worm? She’s so badass.”

“Trini,  _ you’re _ the Yellow Ranger.”

_ “I’m what?” _


End file.
